


Tension

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: He's watching me. And I'm watching him. And sometime soon, something's got to give.





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

He's watching me.

And I'm watching him.

And sometime soon, something's got to give.

* * *

Daniel looked across the briefing room table at the reclining figure of one Colonel Jack O'Neill. General Hammond's voice faded to a background noise as he studied the man opposite him. He felt his pulse rate quicken as he took in the strong lines of Jack's face and corded muscles of his tanned neck. It seemed that his attraction to his best friend heightened daily. Some how the sparkage between them had begun to escalate into something more serious, at least from Daniel's perspective.

Daniel wetted his lips just as Jack chose that moment to glance up at him. Unable to look away, he locked gazes with Jack and the tension arced through the air. Daniel swallowed involuntarily. One thing was certain, something was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. He just knew.

Jack had been aware of the scrutiny from Daniel over the past few days. At first he thought nothing of it, putting it down to just Daniel's thinking process. Quite often the younger man would gaze intently without really seeing, a sign that his brain was working at a frenetic pace. But recently there seemed some kind of intent   
behind those long looks. 

"Okay SG-1, you have a go." Hammond's order dragged Jack back to the present, breaking the contact between the two men.

"Sir." Jack replied automatically as he pushed away from the table to stand as Hammond left the room. A quick glance showed that Daniel was flushed with colour as he shuffled the papers in front of him. With his attention fixed on Daniel, Jack missed the questioning look Carter gave Teal'c. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow in response. He also had little idea as to what was going on between his two brothers yet he had sensed in increase in tension between them.

"Major Carter, I would be honoured if you joined me in the commissary for a light refreshment. I believe that they have Jell-o on the menu today."

Carter laughed. "Lead the way!" The large Jaffa nodded gracefully and the two of them left the room, Sam chatting amicable about the nutritional benefits of Jell-o.

As their footsteps receded down the corridor Daniel got up, looking across at Jack. Neither said anything and the moment stretched between them. Then Daniel seemed to shake himself and made for the door.

Just as he was about to exit the room, an arm barred the way.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jack said softly, his body only a few inches away from Daniel's. Daniel closed his eyes briefly trying to calm himself despite Jack's proximity. He looked over his shoulder at his friend.

"No," he replied quietly before ducking under Jack's arm and disappearing off down the corridor to the haven of his office.

* * *

In Jack's opinion, P4X-372 was a swamp-infested backwater. The moisture in the air was almost tangible, as was the faint smell of methane. He prodded the campfire with a stick, sending a swarm of sparks into the warm night air. As he did so, he heard a smack, closely followed by another one and looked up to find Teal'c with his hand clamped to the side of his neck.

"Gotta love the local flora and fauna, eh big guy?" he said sarcastically.

Teal'c gave him a level look. "This reminds me of fishing, O'Neill. I do not like fishing."

Carter gave a snort of amusement that bought her a disapproving look from her CO. She held her hands up in mock innocence, but the smile on her face betrayed her mirth. Jack looked across to Daniel, who was leaning against a fallen log, scribbling in his notebook. He too had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Philistines," Jack muttered as he rolled his eyes in pretended suffering.

Daniel looked up. "Actually Jack, the Philistines were not..." he began. Jack groaned, dropping his head between his shoulders.

"Please Daniel, not tonight. It's too humid for a lecture."

Daniel blinked trying to follow the logic of the statement. Deciding that there was none, he opened his mouth to speak. He was cut short by a loud yawn from Sam.

She grinned sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry Daniel, I'm shattered. I think I'm going to call it a night. Sir?"

Jack waved a hand as Carter got up and headed towards one of the two tents that were pitched a little way off. "Sleep well Major," he said.

"Thank you, sir," Carter replied before ducking under the mosquito net and into the small two man tent.

The Jaffa stood and nodded "I too, will retire. O'Neill, DanielJackson."

"Night Teal'c," Jack replied, Daniel echoing the sentiment.

Jack leaned back and looked up at the stars, absently admiring the alien view above them. He stole a glance at Daniel, who was once more scribbling in his notebook. Jack wondered what there was for an anthropologist to write about on a completely deserted sticky swampy planet.

"So..." he drawled quietly. "Just you and me."

Daniel's head snapped up, like a deer in headlights. Jack was surprised at the reaction. Daniel coughed and then mumbled "Urm...guess so." Jack's eyes narrowed slightly. He got up and moved closer to Daniel, so that his voice wouldn't disturb the others. What he didn't count on was the way his presence seemed to disturb Daniel. The younger man tensed as Jack slid down next to him. Jack wondered what he had done to make Daniel so wary of him. Once more the tension appeared in the air, seemingly intensified by the humidity of the planet.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Jack asked softly. 

"No," came the quiet reply.

"Daniel, obviously something is wrong. I'm your friend, talk to me." Daniel across at Jack and the attraction hit him like a low blow to the gut. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get his feelings under control.

"I don't want to talk about it," came the obstinate reply. "I'm fine, Jack. Please don't push me on this one."

"This one? So there is something bothering you?"

Daniel slammed his journal shut in frustration. "Yes Jack, there is. It's personal. Please leave it alone. I'm fine."

Jack thought for a moment and then carefully removed the precious journal from Daniel's hands.

"I can help."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can. What do you need?"

Daniel took a ragged breath. "You can't give me what I need."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know."

"How do you know?"

"Jack! Please!"

Jack shifted slightly to place a hand on Daniel's shoulder, despite the younger man's agitation.

"I want to help." 

"You can't help me with this." He took of his glasses and pinched his nose.

"Says who?"

"I do!" There was a note of desperation to Daniel's voice.

"Since when do you know what I can and I can't do?" he said, shaking the shoulder he was holding, trying to get through to Daniel.

Daniel's hand shot up to curl around the arm holding his shoulder.

"Since I..." He faltered as he realised that the action had brought his face inches from Jack's. "Since I..." 

Daniel's gaze locked with Jack's concerned one. Time seemed to slow and for Daniel the connection once more flared into life. Desire raced through Daniel's body, consuming his mind. He needed to touch, to taste, to claim. He couldn't stand it anymore. The tension was driving him out of his mind.

Jack opened his mouth to ask 'since what?' but he never got that far. The words fell silent in his throat as Daniel's lips descended on his. A puff of surprise ghosted over Daniel's cheek, as his tongue flickered between them, demanding entrance to Jack's mouth. This was not a chaste or sweet kiss, it was hot and hungry. Jack's mouth tasted sweet and hot as Daniel's hands settled on his face, holding him captive to the onslaught of his kiss. A moan issued from low in his throat as he shifted his weight to dominate his will on a stunned Jack.

Suddenly his higher brain functions kicked in and guilt and horror at his actions washed over him. One moment he was ravaging Jack's mouth, the next he was stumbling backwards, frightened and humiliated by his actions.

"Shit! Jack, I'm sorry. So sorry." He couldn't even bring himself to look at his best friend. "I..I.." Words failed him as he berated himself for being so weak in controlling his desire. When Jack said nothing, Daniel finally found the courage to look up at him.

Jack was sitting there, breathing hard, watching him with hooded eyes. His tongue flicked out to taste Daniel on his bruised lips. Daniel watched his actions, feeling his body betray him as arousal coiled low in his stomach.

Jack's voice was low and dangerous. "This is the thing?" he asked. The flames from the campfire danced shadows across Jack's face making him unreadable to Daniel for the first time in years.

Daniel nodded and defiantly raised his head to prepare himself for what was to come. He loved Jack as much as he desired him. As such he would at least afford the man enough respect to look him in the eye as their friendship withered and died as a result of Daniel's own actions.

"This is the thing that I supposedly couldn't help you with." The statement was laden with harsh sarcasm. Daniel pulled himself up into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Yes."

Jack gazed at Daniel for a long time and once more the tension grew. A shiver ran through Daniel and he caught its twin running through Jack. A faint hope flickered in Daniel's heart. He licked his lips to wet them, noticing Jack's gaze darken as it followed the action.

"Jack?" he asked quietly, sliding closer to him. "Want to talk about it?"

"No," came the hoarse reply.

"What do you want?" Daniel asked him quietly, even as his heart was thudding in his ears.

The look Jack gave him was purely predatory and it gave him scant warning before he was being tumbled roughly to the ground by Jack. A snarl erupted from the older man as he bent his head and then brutally kissed Daniel.

"Goddamnit, Daniel," Jack rasped when they broke for air. Daniel was spread out beneath him, his eyes dark with arousal tinged with fear, still uncertain about what Jack was going to do. 

"How dare you do this to me!" Jack swore as he lowered his head to nip along Daniel's neck. The younger man arched beneath him, bringing their two groins into contact. Something akin to a jolt of electricity washed over them both, despite the layers of BDUs trapped between them.

Still cursing Daniel, Jack reached between them running the heel of his palm along Daniel's length causing him to gasp Jack's name. Daniel's hands joined Jack's clashing against them as they both tried to free themselves from the constraining clothing. Then a few moments later, Jack lowered himself back onto Daniel, allowing the delicious friction of skin on skin.

Jack kissed Daniel hard as their bodies took up an old fierce rhythm that neither had felt for a long time. Jack's anger and confusion was a counterpoint to Daniel's fear and longing, giving an edge to their joining. It wasn't long before Jack stiffened and then bit down on Daniel's neck to stifle his scream, as waves of pleasure shook his body. Daniel was only a heartbeat behind. The pain from Jack's bite was enough to send him over the edge as he muffled his own yell into Jack's clothed shoulder.

For a while they just lay there, panting, both trying to come to terms with what had just happened. Jack rolled off Daniel and onto the damp ground, buttoning himself back up before flinging an arm over his face. When the strength returned to his limbs Daniel also tended to his own clothing. He looked across at Jack's prone figure.

"Now what?" he asked quietly.

Jack lifted his arm to look at Daniel. Their sex had taken the edge off his anger just leaving him confused.

"If you want me off the team, I understand," Daniel continued quietly.

"Whoa. Who said anything about wanting you off the team?"

"I just thought that now we'd..." He gestured between the two of them.

Jack groped for Daniel's hand and squeezed it once. "You think too much," he groused.

"You mean you're okay with what happened?" Daniel asked cautiously. He'd seen the anger in Jack's eyes as he had been thrusting against him. Anger directed at Daniel for making him want to do such things, to feel such things.

"No," came the honest reply. "But I'm too tired to think clearly."

"Oh."

Jack groaned and raised himself up into a sitting position. "I'm sorry Daniel, I'm not sure how I feel." He raised his eyebrow slightly. "I was straight, not to mention celibate up until," he glanced at his watch, "around twenty minutes ago. I need time to process."

Daniel nodded and slowly made his way to his feet.

"I understand," he said quietly. He looked around the dark camp and to the single unoccupied tent. "I think it would be best if I..."

"Perhaps it would be," Jack replied.

Daniel sighed realising that nothing would be resolved tonight. "Good night Jack," he said sadly, dropping his hand to the shoulder of his once-lover, wanting to make a final contact before he left. Jack surprised him by grasping his hand and gently kissing his wrist.

Daniel looked down at him with a small confused frown.

"Give me time Daniel. That is all," Jack said.

Daniel gave him a weak smile. "I'm not going anywhere. Let me know what you decide." Then with a heavy heart he made his way to their tent.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later that Daniel woke from a restless sleep. He heard Jack settle down next to him, surmising that one of the other two of their team-mates had taken over the watch.

He had his back to Jack, although he knew that Jack knew he was awake. Despite the dread in his mind, he had to ask. The fear of rejection, of Jack hating him was too great.

"Have you decided?" he asked softly.

"Yes," came the curt reply.

Daniel turned in his sleeping bag, trying to make out Jack's face in the dark. The older man settled into his own sleeping bag, not caring to elaborate on the point. Daniel sighed, sure that he had truly damaged the only friendship he had ever cared so deeply about. At least he could console himself with the knowledge, that just once, he had had Jack O'Neill.

Jack heard the sigh and looked sadly over at the hunched form of his friend. It saddened him to see Daniel this way. Resigned to never being loved.

With a swift movement, reached out and pulled Daniel back against his chest. His hand reached down to interlace with one of Daniel's and his lips grazed the back of the younger man's neck.

"I've made my choice Daniel," he whispered.

"I choose you."

END


End file.
